Incapable of Fear
by EvErYtHiNg And SoMuchMore
Summary: During a usual training session at the mountain, Robin realizes that his entire team all hold back on him during training. He leaves the mountain, only to run into a freshly broken out of prison villain in Gotham. Now Robin is in life threatening danger, will Batman, the team, and league be able to save him in time? Please read and review! It's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**So I Just Came Up With This And I'm Gonna Do It!**

**I have no idea why I just capitalized every first letter up there...**

**But! I hope people enjoy this anyway! I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Training was going as smoothly as ever. Each member going up against one another. No room for hesitation. Even though they were all friends, they would not hold back. Kaldur would only keep slightly back if he felt necessary. Superboy didn't know the meaning of the word. Artemis wouldn't hold back, and she would put more effort in to annoy/one up Kid Flash. M'gann would hold back on Superboy, as not to make him mad. But with everyone else it was fair game...mostly... Robin always holds back to tease them. If however he felt as though he were going to lose, he would not strain. But Robin could tell that everyone on the team, even Kid Flash, held back on him. As if they thought he couldn't handle it, or they thought he wasn't old enough to take full force. If only they could see Gotham...

"Alright. Robin and Kaldur'ahm. You're up next," Black Canary stated once Artemis and Kid Flash had finished. Kaldur and Robin looked at each other, then nodded giving each other an encouraging smile. They went to the center, and got into their individual fighting stances.

"Robin. Do you want me to hold back?" Kaldur asked politely. Robin just smirked at him and replied.

"No thank you. I would really appreciate it if you gave it all you got," Robin said smirking, very pleased with himself.

"Whenever you're ready," Black Canary said. The two then began to go around each other, waiting for the first to strike. Kaldur took the first strike. He flung himself forward, barring his water barriers. Robin easily avoided this predictable attack. Robin flipped directly over the atlantean, landing behind him where he delivered a forceful kick to Kaldur's back. It made him stumble, but not fall. In this short time of hesitation however, Robin was able to flip back over into a handstand on Kaldur's shoulders. He then gripped his shoulders tightly, and had his feet come forward, kicking Kaldur out from underneath him. Kaldur was now on the ground, the little message that said "FAIL" over his head. Black Canary nodded in approval at Robin's technique. Robin however did not seem pleased with what had just occurred. Kaldur got up from the floor, and saw Robin's frustration.

"What is it Robin? You won. Why are you not pleased?" Robin shot him a small glare, then replied.

"You held back," Robin simply stated. Kaldur realized why now the boy was upset. "You said you weren't going to hold back, but you did anyway. Why? Do you think I'm _incapable_? You've seen me on missions! You see how well I perform out there! And they _most certainly don't_ hold back! What makes you think I can't handle you, when I can handle them?" Robin asked. He was very frustrated by this whole matter. He couldn't figure out why they all held back on him. "How am I supposed to get better if the people who are supposed to be helping me learn hold back?!" He stated a valid point. They all knew this. Why they had never brought that factor into mind, they couldn't know. "I mean, seriously!_ Batman_ doesn't hold back on me! And he's_ BATMAN_!" Robin was practically shouting now. They all understood why.

"I'm sorry Robin. I never took those factors into consideration. I only didn't want to hurt you because you're so much..." Kaldur didn't get to finish his sentence.

"_YOUNGER_?! YA I'M _YOUNGER_, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN A THING CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT I'VE BEEN DOING THIS LONGER THAN _ALL_ OF YOU! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO HOLD BACK ON ME! IN FACT, I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN THE ONE HOLDING BACK. YOU _REALLY_ WOULDN'T WANT TO SEE ME WHEN I'M _REALLY_ FIGHTING!" That struck a cord in everybody. Robin then flipped into the shadows disappearing from the room. The team looked at each other. While Black Canary just looked surprised. She had never seen Robin like that.

"Wow," was all Artemis could out.

"Who knew he felt that way?" M'gann added.

"I didn't," Superboy added plainly.

"Nor did I," Kaldur replied.

"Yeah... I've seen Robin get angry like that before though..." Everyone just looked at Wally.

"What happened?" M'gann asked.

"Well... He and Batman kinda got in a fight..." Wally let out. But Artemis butted in.

"Wait. How would that even work? Like, how could you even muster up the courage to even disagree with him?" Artemis was right. Just thinking of having that man angry at you was frightening. Even Black Canary shuddered slightly.

"I don't know... But I think Robin actually won that fight." That was just too hard to believe. How does one _win_ a fight with Batman? Wally upon seeing the team's confused expressions gave them a shrug.

"Well... I'm going to find Robin and see if I can't talk him into talking to you. Although, Robin does have a point. He has been in this longer than all of you. And he is trained by Batman. I really don't think you should hold back. How do you expect him to learn? You have to let him fail and make mistakes in here. Otherwise, he'll make them in the field where there is no room for mistakes." Black Canary left them with that thought to ponder over. Now they were all wondering whether or not what they had did was wrong. But now, they were all almost certain they made the wrong decision by holding back on Robin. And that was most certainly about to become _very_ apparent...

* * *

**Okay. So that was sorta my sample/beginning chapter. Tell me what you think, and whether I should continue or not!**

**Cause I'd rather not keep this going if no one cares!**

**I will make the next chapters longer if you guys want me to continue! SO Thx, hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!vvvvvvv**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that people enjoyed this so far! I'm definitely going to continue! And don't think that means don't review anyway. Cause I like hearing from you, and I'll always take ideas and constructive criticism.**

**I hope you all like this chapter, because this is when it really gets into the story. Holy, I just realized... Robin is an angry bird. Oh geez.**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Black Canary walked down the dank halls of Mount Justice, looking for an angry Robin. Earlier the bird had made quite an exit from the training room, leaving both the team and Black Canary slightly shocked. Now she had told the team that she would go and look for Robin to see if she could get him to go and talk to the team, so they could apologize. Even though the likelihood of the bat taking her advice hile mad was very low. But she decided she mine as well try despite her doubts. She finally came into view of the bird. He was on one of the beams that supported the inner structure of the mountain. The only reason she could see him through the shadows is because with both Batman and Robin, she had gotten used to it. Although if she had not been looking for Robin she would have never have seen him.

"Robin. Come down, we need to talk," Black Canary called looking into the shadows. She her no movement, so she couldn't tell i he was moving or not. But she did see a slight shift in the shadows _'Promising'._ Robin landed silently in front of Black Canary, startling her a bit.

"Thank you. Now, we need to talk. Would you please join me on the couch?" Robin nodded silently, obviously trying to calm himself, containing his anger. They sat on the couch in the living room, and Black Canary started her therapist talk.

"Okay. So, I know that the team shouldn't have held back on you. But they just don't understand you or Gotham well enough. And that's because you aren't exactly open about yourself, and I know you know that. But, I think you need to talk to the team, to get a better explanation from them. Because once you realize they only thought to do what would make them feel more secure about you on the team, then you'll get it and so will they." Black Canary then got up, as to lead Robin out of the room, to talk to the team. But he didn't move.

"So you're saying that they have second thoughts about having me on the team?" Robin said catching Black Canary very off guard.

"N-no. I just mean-" before Black Canary could finish however, Robin cut her off.

"I get it," Robin said getting up. "I guess everybody just thinks I'm incapable." Robin then walked out of the room. He had already reached the R-cycle before Black Canary could stop him. He sped out of the garage, not before telling Red Tornado to open the doors of course.

Black Canary headed back to tell the team what happened. She reached them. They all were looking to her to see if she had been successful, they could tell she hadn't.

"I obviously didn't word that correctly. Now you all have to talk to him. He needs to hear this from you." Black Canary then walked out of the room, heading to call Batman to get Robin back here. Or at least to some where safe. The team looked at each other, realizing for sure this time that Robin really felt like they didn't think he was capable enough of fighting them. Even though they did. They just didn't know how much...

* * *

Robin was speeding down the streets of Gotham. He was just trying to get back to the manor, so he could be with Bruce, and so he could have some of Alfred's cooking to calm himself down. Then his communicator started to beep.

"'Robin? You should come back to the man-'" before Batman could finish telling Robin to come back to the manor, Robin cut him off.

"I know. I'm heading there right now." Batman just nodded, glad to see that him and his protege were really that insinc. The communication was terminated, leaving Robin to his thoughts and he headed down the dreary road.

Gotham was always like this. Rainy, and cool. Not cold, just a chilling cool. The kind that has small gusts of wind that leave goosebumps on your arms. But Robin couldn't shake this slight feeling that his goosebumps were more than that. More than the cool, like he sensed something. He was right. It was definitely more. He knew this because now he was stopping in front of a figure standing in the middle of the foggy road. It looked like a man, but Robin could only see the silhouette. Then it spoke.

"Hello boy wonder... I'm so glad I ran into you... and without the bat... _wonderful_..." That voice. It was so familiar... _Scarecrow_... What was that wacko doing out of Arkham Asylum? Batman and him had put Scarecrow there a few months ago, they found out he was trying to fill Arkham Prison with the gas, to make it seem as though they had all gone insane. More business for him, means more money. Stupid rogue psychiatrist.

"What do you want Scarecrow?" Robin asked annoyed. He had had enough of this crap for one night.

"Why so snippy? Maybe bat trouble? No... that's not it... Ah... You got in a fight with that little team of yours, didn't you?" Robin was slightly shocked at the fact that this man could figure it out that fast. Then again, he did used to be a _psychiatrist_. I guess that implies knowing how to read someone, like how Batman had taught him.

"Does that matter? Now, what are you doing out of Arkham?" Robin changed the subject. Scarecrow laughed at this. He obviously was used to people changing the subject like that on him.

"Well... that particular point in my life was growing tiresome, so I thought wouldn't it be fun if i messed with the bats?" This made Robin even more angry. But as he was about to move in, a thick green gas exploded out from the manhole underneath the cycle. He jumped off the bike, watching as it went in the other direction. But before he could think, he breathed in the gas. I must be a new strand... because he was blacking out. Blacking out into his worst nightmare. _Great._

* * *

"Where is he Alfred?" Bruce was growing worried for his ward. He had contacted him about a half an hour ago. And yet Richard still hadn't arrived home yet.

"I'm sure Master Richard is fine. He most likely took the long way home, he is probably trying to clear his thoughts," Alfred said. These words calmed Bruce slightly. But he was still concerned. He just couldn't help it. When you're The Batman you have to be paranoid. Especially when not only do you have targets on your back, but so does your son.

"Alright. But I'm still going to check where he is using the tracker on the R-cycle." Bruce then calmly walked out of the room, heading to the batcave. He had to open the door to the elevator, to the batcave. This passage happened to be a bookcase next to the piano. Bruce clinked a few meaningless notes on the piano, opening the door. Bruce then stepped into the elevator, and went into the batcave. Once there, he headed toward the computer. The giant one at that. He searched for the signal the tracker was supposed to be giving off, but there was no signal. This worried Bruce deeply. It seemed that the tracker had been shut off._ 'Did Robin turn off the tracker so he could be left alone? No, he doesn't even know about the tracker... So...'_ Batman then realized. It must have been broken somehow. And if the tracker broke, that meant the bike must have broken. _Oh crap._ Batman then immediately suited up and headed to where the beacon had stopped transmitting.

He of course left a message on the screen in the batcave, in case Alfred come looking. Then he was in the batmobile, heading straight to the heart of Gotham. That was where Robin had stopped transmitting. This only unnerved the bat more. Because the centre of Gotham was where the worst of the worst roamed. It was also where freshly broken out Arkhams would go. His feeling only got worse as he approached the spot. Only to see a wreckage, and the slight haze of some sort of toxic in the air._ Shit..._

Finally He touched down silently on a roof. Batman then swerved his way down to the wreckage. Robin was nowhere in sight however. He quickly put on a gas mask as he began to feel dizzy. He then took an air sample, so he could test the agent later. He then called the mountain, because maybe Robin had found his way back there. Maybe he beat whoever was threatening him. A bat could dream, right?

"Yes Batman?" Kaldur showed up on the screen in front of him, he had almost forgotten what he was doing.

"Yes Kaldur'ahm. I was wondering if Robin was with you at the mountain?" Batman responded, trying to hide his fear for his son.

"No, I am sorry. He left quite a bit ago. Has he not made contact with you?" Kaldur asked, blind to the situation.

"He did. 45 minutes ago. I haven't heard from him since. And when I used to tracker on the R-cycle to see where he was, there was no signal. I'm now at the wreckage..." Before Batman could continue, Wally sped into view, along with the rest of the team, now all sowing their fears.

"Is Robin alright?" Wally bluntly asked.

"I haven't found Robin. That's why I was hoping he was with you. All I have found so far is the R-cycle wrecked, and a strange toxin in the air..." Now they all looked concerned.

"Should we contact the league?" M'gann asked, clearly concerned for her friend.

"I would say no... but... I'd rather find Robin as fast as possible. So... yes. Please do." This shocked the team. Usually the bat would have insisted he find his protege himself. But now he was asking for... help? They now understood that whatever was in the air, truly unnerved the man. So they went into action. Hopefully not too late.

* * *

**Okay! So there you go! CLIFFHANGER.**

**Just a warning, I always do cliffhangers.**

**Please Review! Hope you enjoyed! Thx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so time for the next chapter!**

**Here we go... Oh and thx to my bf Cassie again for an idea!**

**Enjoy! I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

He awoke in a fog. Feeling cold sweat running down his face, coating his skin in a thin greasy layer. As a gut wrenching shiver rushed through his entire body, making him slightly flinch. He felt the rush of consciousness fill him, shooting up from his previous position.

Robin looked around the room, now fully conscious. He was sitting in an abandoned warehouse, and surprisingly he was not bound at all. Because of this Robin was able to get off of the ground. Now fully standing, he began to walk around the perimeter of the room. The main room was about as big as you would expect. But the windows were sealed shut tight, that of course was bad news for Robin. There was a pair of double doors, but they were also completely sealed shut. Not even air could escape. Although there were a few vents near the ceiling. This would be Robin's only means of escape. Then he realized, this is Scarecrow... Those vents... Oh crap.

Realization hit. Those vents must be for the fear gas. He must be planning on releasing gas in here. That is just great.

"So little Robin... How about we start the tests?" Scarecrow's voice rang through the building.

"Tests?" was all Robin could get out, because that was all he could think about.

"Well... I really need to find out how these new formulas affect humans. So I've decided it would not only be beneficial to me. But it always is great when I get the opportunity to mess with the bats." This made Robin not only angry, but scared to have to be the test subject for these most likely horrid new formulas of fear gas. Because if the original wasn't bad enough, then these new formulas must be a thousand times worse. While Robin was wasting time thinking however, Scarecrow began to let this new gas flood the room. Unlike before, this gas that was seeping through the vents was purple. Different from the usual green.

Robin felt the strong burning in his lungs. As he breathed in the toxins. Usually he could breathe and slip into unconsciousness with ease, knowing what was to come. But now he had no idea what to expect. So the fear of the unknown was suffocating him, literally. He was fighting the pain, and the darkness. Now he dropped to his knees, still fighting it. Holding his throat, trying to somehow force the toxin out of his system. Of course that wasn't going to ever work. No matter how hard he tried. Slipping into the dark, he could feel the horrid sensation filling him. He was now being completely submerged in the fear. Now all he could hope was that Batman would find him in time. In time, before one of these formulas killed him...

* * *

Robin was now in a haze. Yet everything around him was clear. He was sitting in a complete emptiness of darkness. He got up, only to be thrusted back down.

"No standing little bird." The voice that rung above him was clear. The Joker...

"Let's see how much it takes to make a bat crack..." Now Robin could feel adrenaline shoot through his entire body as he looked up at the madman with the familiar crowbar. But he now could also see Batman lingering behind the Joker.

"Batman! Help!" Robin shouted as the madman before him drew nearer.

"I can't. You're too weak," Batman said back. Now Robin was really confused. "You're a useless

excuse for a sidekick, and you are not any where near good enough to be my son." These words wracked Robin's mind. Did Batman really think that about him? Was he really useless? Was he really a sorry excuse for a son? Or even a sidekick? Could it be true?

"Ya. Listen to daddy bats... He's always right!" The Joker cackled. Then his team appeared behind Batman.

"Guys help!" Robin shouted, still sort of in shock by Batman's comments and insults.

"We can't Robin. You're too young and immature. You not capable of being on this team. We always have to hold back on you because you're incapable," Wally said slyly to Robin. He looked let down. The same with the rest of the team. Looking down on Robin. They were so judgmental looking. Robin couldn't believe this. They just had this conversation about how he wasn't useless. Now they were telling him that they thought that he was useless.

"B-but..." Robin barely got out before the Joker let his crowbar wail down upon the boy. Making him sharply scream. Now everyone around him, all the people he loved and admired in different ways, people that were supposed to care about him, looked disappointed at the fact that he needed help. The fact that he couldn't handle the Joker himself. And-and... they were right... He was weak... He didn't deserve their help... But he couldn't deserve this? Could he? His question was answered, when two others entered the room.

"Mom? Dad?" Robin whimpered out at the sight of his long dead parents. They stood before him, they looked sad...

"Yes Dick," his tati said. "It's us. We needed you to know something." Dick could see the depression in their eyes.

"Wh-what?" Dick asked, still trying to hold back all the emotions and memories.

"We need you to know that it's your fault we died..." This made Dick's heart stop. His breath caught in his closing throat.

"If you hadn't been so stupid as not to tell us about what you heard the night we died, we wouldn't be dead, and you wouldn't be such a disappointment..." Robin could feel his chest tighten with sobbs. Did they really think that? Could they really think that?

"I-I thought you l-lo-loved me..." Robin sobbed out, looking up at his parents disappointed faces. Tears now streaming freely down his cheeks.

"How could we love someone so incapable?" his mami spat back at him. Disgust in her blazing blue eyes. They weren't her eyes. They couldn't be her eyes. She would never say that. "It's true," they all said at once. And Robin believed it.

"Bu-but I-I..." Robin choked out. He was sobbing now.

"Goody! Now, let's teach this bird a lesson," Joker laughed out. Now all the people he thought loved him surrounded him, taunting and insulting him. While the Joker was bashing away at him physically, the others, mentally.

"Pl-please! St-stop!" Robin forced out. Looking up at his life, crumbling.

"You're too weak Robin. How could we ever love you?" Batman thrusted out. He looked genuine with his emotions. 'It's all true. They hate me. I'm just taking up space in this world. Why don't I just end?'

"Because you can't find the nerve to end it..."

* * *

"What exactly happened?" Superman asked curiously, still trying to see if they could find any other leads to Robin's disappearance, besides the busted bike and "funny smelling air" Batman had sampled. Now however Batman was testing the sample. He was hoping that the gas he'd smelt wasn't what he thought it was.

"Well, we may have gotten Robin mad... So he left the mountain on the r-cycle to go home," Wally said nervously. Because now not only Superman was listening, but the entire justice league (minus Atom, and Icon. They were out on patrol.). Even Batman had slightly looked up from the computer to listen.

"We just sort of assumed Robin made it back okay. Until Batman called..." Wally now waited for a response from them.

"Why was Robin mad at you?" Flash asked. Now the team, and Black Canary all looked at each other. Then Black Canary stepped forward.

"He was upset because he figured out that the team was holding back on him in training, making him feel... Incapable." Now Batman was fully looking up from the screen, which had yet to show results to the tests.

"Why did you hold back on him?" Batman asked with a stare. He was very concerned for his son, and he couldn't think of a reason why they would think less of Robin. Besides the fact that he's younger, and that's not a huge reason to hold back. Even he doesn't hold back on the thirteen year old. Especially when their lives are at stake while out in the field, so they need as much safe training and preparation as possible.

"We thought that we may... uh... damage his confidence." Batman was shocked at this explanation. They knew how important training was. So why would they hold back? The people they fight aren't going to hold back. So why should they?

"You realize that by doing that you're only making things harder for Robin. Because if you don't allow him to excel with you, in here, he will only be able to reach your limits, which you are not letting him spar," J'onn said. This was his usual enlightening speech, but now it was a lot more personal, and important.

"I'm not too sure I understood all of that... but... you got your point across well enough," Artemis said looking at the martian. As they all pondered this, Batman looked back up at the screen. The test results had come.

"What does it say?" Wonder Woman asked. She was hoping that she would be wrong with her assumption, but she had a feeling that she was about to be disappointed.

"It came back as knock out gas... with traces of... fear gas," Batman said sparking everyones attention. They knew it would be knock out gas. But they didn't expect it to be processed by Scarecrow. He had to be the one that took Robin. Or at least he was involved with the person who did.

"So, Scarecrow," Artemis stated, worry plainly in her voice.

" Who's 'Scarecrow'?" Superboy asked, clearly confused by the nature of this enemy. "I thought a scarecrow was just a device used to scare off crows from a field?" Superboy said. He obviously learned that from Cadmus.

"Scare row is just a name that this crazy villain in Gotham took. Cause he uses this drug he makes called 'fear gas' to make people experience their worst fears," Artemis told Superboy. She was also directing it toward M'gann, because she was confused as well.

"Oh..." M'gann and Superboy mumbled.

"Is there anyway we can use this information to find Robin?" Kaldur asked. Now everyone was looking at Batman, hoping that he would give them good news on the matter.

"Well now I know who we're looking for... We might be able to trace Scarecrow back to a warehouse or chemicals he uses to make the fear gas. But other than that, I'm not really sure." Batman looked really worried. He almost seemed like he was about to show.. emotion.

"That's something at least. We should start our search. Everyone who can fly, will air search over Gotham. While everyone else available will do a ground search," Superman stated. Everyone nodded in agreement, then M'gann spoke up.

"Okay... But who will tell Robin's family that he's been kidnapped?" Everyone looked at her, then Batman. Wally looked like he was about to fall over, while the rest of the league, and team, just looked at Batman for an answer.

"Batman, you should probably inform Robin's family of what has occurred," Kaldur said. The rest of the league (minus Wally, who knew of Robin's secret identity) seemed like they agreed with Kaldur.

"Ya should probably tell the kids parents," Green Arrow said, hands on his hips.

Because even the league didn't know of Robin's back story. The didn't know about his parents. They didn't even know that he lived with Batman, or that Batman adopted him.

"I'll do that," Batman said, he was completely hiding how uncomfortable he was with the question about Robin's family.

"Good, now we should start the search." Now the league, and the team dispersed. Except Wally and Batman.

"Are we gonna-" Wally began before being cut off by Batman.

"No. I still don't trust anyone, no matter how good, or how long I've know them. Or how much Robin trusts them. The only reason you found out is because of a complete accident. And the fact that Robin, when he was eight, was too trustworthy. But now he understands," Batman said coldly, his mind lingering to his son.

"Okay," Wally said. Then they parted ways. Batman now wondering if he should tell the league about Robin's identity. If maybe being so secretive was what got him into this mess in the first place...

* * *

**Alrighty then.**

**LET US SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME ON "Incapable of Fear"!**

**Thx, and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm back with this story too! And I hope that this chapter satisfies for all the missed time and probably should have done chapters!**

**Well Enjoy!**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Batman was sitting in the batcave looking for any sign of Scarecrow that could lead him to Robin. So far he had found nothing besides the crime scene where they had found Robin's bike. Batman hadn't had any sleep or anything to eat since Robin was taken. It had only been about two days since he had gone, but Batman was already obsessed with finding his son. Alfred had been trying to get him to sleep or eat, but he wouldn't have it. He had to find him. Batman had told the rest of the league and the team that he had informed Robin's parents of what had occurred and that they were worried, and were hoping that they would find him soon. Even if that was a lie, but parts were true. Bruce was hoping with all his heart that they would find Robin soon, and he was definitely worried. But right now all he could do was try his hardest to find him, and hope that the league aren't wasting their time with useless efforts. Now Alfred walked into the batcave.

"Master Bruce, I believe that you should have something to eat and rest. Because you are no use to Master Richard if you are not at your full capacity," Alfred said sternly as he walked in with a tray of food and a cup of tea with two sleeping pills sitting next to it.

"I have to find him. There is no time for sleep," Batman said still looking at the screen.

"Then at least eat Master Bruce. You can continue work while eating. I believe it is called "multitasking"." Batman now looked over at Alfred, and he slightly nodded his head. Alfred then walked over to him and set the tray down, leaving the tea and sleeping pills as well.

"Thank you, Alfred." Alfred nodded and smiled as Batman went back to work. He could only hope now that all of Batman's efforts wouldn't be of waste and that he wouldn't end up destroying himself over this. Even if it was worth it. Richard was his son after all. Adopted or not.

"Oh, and Master Bruce?" Batman looked back over at Alfred and gave his acknowledgement. "You might want to make sure you keep your stories straight about Master Richard's parents before anyone of the members of the league get suspicious. Or you might want to tell them about Master Richard's actual situation." Batman looked up at Alfred more intently now. He sighed letting Alfred know what he was thinking. Which was that he couldn't tell them no matter how much he trusted them. Because if something were to happen to one of the leaguers and they spilt the fact of Robin's identity, well... He couldn't have his only son's life at risk because he trusted their vows of silence. He couldn't be alone again. And now more than ever he needed his son safe.

"Just... consider it." Alfred then made his leave. Leaving Batman to sit on his thoughts. Maybe it would be a good idea to tell them... Maybe it would help with the search... Or maybe it will just make things ten times worst... But maybe all we need is trust, I guess that doesn't matter though. Considering the fact that even though the league don't know who Robin really is, they still help in trying to find him. They trust too fast. That is a quality Batman and Bruce both lack. But Robin has made such an impression on everyone. So that makes them want to find him ten times more. Let's just hope that no effort is useless...

* * *

Robin could feel everything around him, and it all hurt. All the pain was flooding him now. This was the third type of fear gas that Scarecrow had tested on him.

The first type was rather similar to the original. Showing him everyone he ever loved rejecting him and telling him he was a failure to everybody. But he still felt like that first one was real, no matter how much he told himself it wasn't. While the second type made him just plain sad about every single thought, even if he was thinking about sunshine lollipops and rainbows. It would all make him as sad as he felt when his parents had died. But this one, this one just made him feel pain. There were no images that he was receiving, he just kept feeling pain all over his body. Like he was reliving every single cut, scrape, and bruise he'd ever had. He could feel the Joker beating him senseless with a crowbar all over again. He could feel Two-Face pulling out a silver pistol and letting the bullet ricochet through his chest. All of that physical pain coming back all at once. It could make one go insane. He was just surprised he hadn't already. Now as he rolled around on the concrete screaming in pain, he could only pray to every god that there was that Bruce would save him.

Because this was all physical at the moment, he could hear Scarecrow laughing in the background. He just wished that that laughter would be replaced with the sound of an angry Batman coming in through the window. Or even an angry Kid Flash would be good right about now.

"Keep screaming Bird Boy! That just tells me that it's working!" Scarecrow screamed with delight. It made Robin fill with anger. He was enjoying this, the only other person who could enjoy this so much was the Joker. But I guess Robin could only be grateful that he wasn't here.

"If only I had brought my camera! I bet the Bat would love to see this!" Scarecrow was now cackling with pure jubilance. But that comment only made Robin feel a tinge of relief to the fact that Batman wouldn't have to see this. Now Robin could only think about how worried Bruce and Batman must both be. And he was growing concerned to the fact that the league and the team may begin to wonder if Robin's "parents" should be informed. When in all reality, Robin had no parents to worry. Besides Bruce and Alfred of course. And Bruce is probably sitting at the computer, endlessly searching for things that aren't there. While Alfred is just trying to get him to sleep and/or eat. That's all he could be certain about.

But now all Robin could feel was the pain again. Searing pain spread through every part of his body, he could no longer handle it. He let himself blackout.

"Oh, looks like little bird boy couldn't handle me. Well, I just hope he can give me more wonderful results as consequence to my fear toxin. We'll just have to see..." Scarecrow's laugh was the last Robin heard before the darkness took him in as it's own.

* * *

"So how do you think Batman is doing with finding Robin?" Artemis asked the question that was on everyones' minds. Everybody's eyes averted to her. The team had been sitting around the tv in the mountain while waiting for an update on the "Robin situation" from either the league or Batman.

"I don't know. He probably hasn't even left the computer since he started his search..." Wally said in reply. They all made their groans in agreement, then the silence continued as they waited. But then M'gann cut through the awkward silence with a different question.

"How do you think Robin's parents are taking this? I mean, don't you think that they would be pretty broken up about this?" Everyone was now looking at M'gann. They all nodded in agreement, but Wally just didn't look at her.

"Yeah. I know my mom would be freaking out. While I know J'onn would be doing anything he could too for you M'gann," M'gann nodded then Artemis continued. "Kaldur, wouldn't Aquaman freak too?" Aqualad nodded before adding to her statement.

"Yes, I suppose he would be very upset and worried, as well as my Queen and Garth and hopefully Tula." They nodded.

"Yeah, I bet even Superman would be worried for you, Conner." Conner grunted. " And I'm sure Wally's parents, aunt and uncle would have a conniption. What do you think Baywatch? You are his best friend, how do you think they're taking it?" Artemis asked. Now everyone was looking to the speedster for answers. Wally looked up slightly at her question, he didn't really know how to respond to that. Because he knew that Robin didn't have parents anymore, just Bruce and Alfred, it made him feel nothing but sadness for him. Sure, he didn't know the circumstances in which Robin's parents died, but that didn't make it any less depressing.

"I...uh... well..." Wally started, but he couldn't think of a plausible enough answer that wouldn't be questioned by the all-too-nosy Artemis.

"Spit it out, Baywatch!" Artemis spat out. Wally sent a glare in her direction, which was only returned with another. Wally then took a deep breath to think.

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah they're worried. But with this line of work, who knows, right?" Wally let out, hoping that that would satisfy Artemis. But, it didn't.

"There's something that you're not telling us, what is it?" Artemis asked with her annoying tone, or that's what Wally refers to it as.

"Nothing. It's just... Well, you know about Rob's secret ID, so I can't exactly know everything, right?" Now that was a way better explanation. So they took Wally's word for it, even though they could tell he was still holding something back. Artemis just wouldn't let up though.

"You know Robin's secret ID, right?" Wally now looked like he was about ready to explode.

"Uh... I... y-yes..." They all looked right back at him, making him shrink down. Artemis, although, looked satisfied with her work.

"Alright, so, what's the problem with his parents?" Now Wally felt all the pressure of Batman's words weighing down on him all at once.

"I-I can't." Wally then got up and left the room, leaving a now guilty for prying Artemis.

"Batman most likely told him not to say anything that could reveal something or anything about Robin," Kaldur stated, Artemis was now blushing slightly at how blunt she had been.

"R-right." They sat in the awkwardness, which felt like it couldn't be broken. Then, Red Tornado broke it with his sudden presence.

"Team, Superman needs you to take part of a briefing about how the search for Robin will continue." They all nodded, and followed Red Tornado out of the room. He didn't even seem to notice the fact that Wally wasn't with the rest of them.

They entered the briefing area only to be met by almost the entire league.

* * *

**Yup! So I hope that that chapter was good! It turned out longer than intentional but since I haven't updated in forever I guess that's a good thing!**

**I'll update soon cause 'Preferences' is done!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW SO I KNOW TO CONTINUE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heylo! I'm back with yet another chapter for you all! I kinda suck considering I take FOREVER TO UPDATE. But there was this one time I was reading a fic and the girl took 6 MONTHS TO UPDATE then she was like "Hey, srry I took so !" then there's me. "I'M A HORRIBLE FUCKING PERSON." Sorry for your grievances...**

**Enjoy this despite my tardiness and this time I'm not gonna get your hopes up. It's probs gonna take me a week for the next chapter 'cause I'm slow and have no ambition.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

The team found themselves staring at the entire league in one room.

They couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the search for Robin, whether new information had arisen or if Batman had something in mind for the search. That was when he stepped forward in front of the team.

"It has been made apparent and known that I should not have you waiting here without any news or being able to help. So, with convincing from the rest of the league and Agent A, I have decided that you will be put on mission to help with the search in Gotham along with the rest of the league who are available." The team nodded eagerly and waited for what they should do.

"We are doing the same kind of search as before, but we are giving you all a sector for yourselves while we will divide the rest of Gotham between the members of the league who can search at the time, because we still have a world to protect," Superman said. They showed that they all understood and waited for someone to say what sector they would have. That was when J'onn led them to one of the holographic screens that would show them where they would be going.

Batman sighed and tried to leave the room discreetly as J'onn was briefing the team. But Superman noticed him leaving and followed him out of the room. Batman stopped in front of the batmobile and waited for Superman to say something, the kryptonian took the hint.

"You seem distraught by the fact that the team is now going to help search Gotham." Batman sighed and turned around to face him.

"They don't know what Gotham is like, and if they were to find him? How would they deal with, not only Scarecrow, but whatever Robin is experiencing?" Superman pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"You know that if they found anything they would call immediately. You know that they want to find him as much as you do, and that that can't matter as much as finding Robin does now." Bruce nodded, he knew this of course, he knew that the team would be able to handle it. But he couldn't help feeling that by the end of this entire endeavor a huge secret of both his and Robin's would be revealed. He couldn't shake it, which is why he was worried about letting the team into Gotham.

"Oh, and if you're worried about your secrets, Kid Flash will be able to help protect him from the rest of the team," Superman stated trying to calm Batman.

"Or he could be the one to let everything slip," Batman growled back. He never really trusted Wally, but Dick did, and that was the only reason he had let him live after Dick had told Wally about his situation. Even though he didn't know all of the details, mostly the more gruesome details, he still knew their names and the fact that Dick's parents were dead and that he and Alfred were raising him.

"Have faith." Superman left Batman to himself with those words to ponder.

* * *

Robin had been lying in complete silence for about an hour now. He woke up awhile ago, but he couldn't move because of all the stress his body was put through earlier. It seemed as though Scarecrow had left him alone for a bit in order for him to pull back some of his strength and so he could most likely prepare the next batch of toxin.

He thought of everyone back in Gotham. Everyone that mattered, everyone that was cruel, everyone that he helped protect. He thought about Bruce, about the fact that he took him in when no one else cared. He thought of Alfred helping him adjust and iron out the kinks in his and Bruce's relationship. He thought of Babs and how she was basically his only friend at school besides Betty Kane and Artemis occasionally. He thought about all the villains that he had beat with Bruce, and how they never seemed to just go away. He thought about all the people that he should be out protecting instead of being here in a empty room that smelled of poison, thick clouded dust, metal, bad breath, blood, and concrete. He thought about Haley's Circus. About his biological Family.

He should be with Bruce protecting everyone he cared about, all while avenging those he can no longer protect.

He thought about the team. He thought about the League. All the others who knew him only as Robin, but he cared for all the same. He thought about how Wally was the only one among them that knew his other name, his birth given name. That gave him comfort.

His numbing comfort was interrupted abruptly by the echoing of something hitting the floor near him. It sounded like heavyish, crunchy, plastic. He opened his heavy eyelids to see a full water bottle rolling towards him. He mustered up all of his strength and sat up, he grabbed it.

He looked at it closely, he knew that even though he could see nothing, there most likely was some sort of toxin that had to be ingested to work or test, not breathed in. Did Scarecrow really think of him as that stupid? Or did he just trust the human nature in the fact that he needed water and soon, otherwise he would die. But Robin was having none of this. If Scarecrow didn't want him to die of thirst, he'd have to give him clean water, and if he wants him to take some fear toxin, he can go shove it up his.

Robin then looked the bottle over once more before setting it down on it's side and rolling it away from himself. He then lied back down on his side and let his lids close. He could already feel that Scarecrow was growing frustrated, he could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose through the mask. Robin chuckled under his breath at that thought.

"Drink. I promise there's nothing in it that could do you harm," Scarecrow's voice rang through the warehouse, sound bouncing off the walls creating a more eerie sound than it needed to be.

"Yeah, right," Robin croaked out in a faint reply. You could hear Scarecrow growl slightly over the speakers.

"If you don't drink, you'll die." Robin shifted slightly at that reality. But he knew what he was doing.

"Yeah, but if I do drink it then you'll get what you want," Robin stated, now growing more confident. But now Scarecrow didn't respond. Instead, Robin began hearing the sound of echoing footsteps coming through the warehouse. Robin knew that he was coming down or sending someone down to force the water down his throat. So, Robin flipped over on his side and scrunched his legs and arms up. He then covered his mouth with his hands and clamped his jaw shut. He knew that this wouldn't too much, but he felt better when he fought back.

"You don't have a choice anymore," Scarecrow had seemingly appeared next to him. He had heard no footsteps. Scarecrow then grabbed his face and tried to force water down his throat. But Robin would let his mouth open or his hands move. "Just open up!" He was growing more and more frustrated by the moment.

Finally he let go after about a minute of struggling. Robin let out a slight sigh of relief out through his nose.

"Fine. If that's how you want it." Robin felt a increasing pressure building from behind his eyes now. He suddenly felt a rush of drowsiness and his muscles began to loosen. He tried to fight the increasing fatigue, but it felt like his whole body was being filled with liquid metal, and now it was hardening while making him feel loose all at the same time. Scarecrow bent down once more next to him as his hands slipped from his mouth, and he layed there, mouth agape, unfeeling. Scarecrow then tilted his head back and opened his mouth wider. He poured the cool liquid into his throat, and because natural reflexes were kicking in, Robin swallowed what tasted like water.

"There. Now was that so hard?" Scarecrow asked as though he was asking one of the crazy former patients he had if 'it was so hard taking their meds'. Robin grunted in protest. Scarecrow laughed slightly, then began pouring more of the "water" down Robin's dry, but now moist, throat. Even though Robin knew that soon he would pass out and a new form of toxin would overload his system, he was still slightly grateful for the water. It made him feel a lot fuller and stronger. He could almost feel that water rehydrating every cell in his body. The bottle, however, was now down to the last drop and Scarecrow pulled away, leaving Robin lying limply on the floor, in a haze. Scarecrow got up from his crouch, and walked away while absent mindedly crinkling the empty bottle in his hand. Leaving Robin again.

Robin looked around to see if he could see any form of terrifying shape or figure, thinking that the toxin would start kicking in soon. It didn't.

Several more minutes passed and still there was nothing.

He began to wonder if he had just jumped the gun a bit there and the water was just that, water. He rolled back over to his side, feeling now returning to his body, and croaked out a small question.

"Why?"

"Because, I can't have my patients dying on me, now could I?" Robin growled a bit. "Oh, please. I'm no Joker, I'm not just doing this for the fun of it, even though it is fun don't get me wrong, but I really do need a test subject, and you're it." Robin shifted nervously. "Plus, I just love messing with the Bats."

* * *

**Bam chica lamb cham! Chica cho chica chee!**

**There is another chapter for all of you's people! I hope you don't hate me too too bad cause I take forever to update, but I have to get the detail in, come up with what I'm gonna do, then type it, and make sure to have a range of words for what I deem appropriate for the story. Cause I don't wanna just give you a bland short chapter, or a bland long chapter, or a detailed short chapter that doesn't get you really anywhere. So don't freak on me! I have a life too! Well...**

**REVIEW LIKE RIGHT NOW CAUSE WITHOUT REVIEW I CAN'T GET BETTER OR KNOW IF PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE WHAT I'M DOING HERE. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ME OR IF I NEED SOME IMPROVEMENT AND TELL ME WHERE BUT DON'T TRASH ON MY STORY YOU FLAMERS. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm backa! I am going to make this chapter longer for all ya cause the last chapter was kinda short.**

**Oh, and I feel like this chapter has more depth to it. I think it's because while writing it, I was listening to inspirational music.**

**I don't own Young Justice. If I did Robin would get more screen time, all the time. AND I WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED THE SHOW GODDAMNIT.**

* * *

As they flew in the bioship towards their sector of Gotham, they could feel how tense things were since Artemis had called Wally out on knowing Robin's identity.

They sat in silence the whole way there, no one asking what they were going to do once they had arrived in Gotham, no one talking at all in general. But when they did reach their destination, Kaldur was now forced to speak because of his position as leader.

"Seeing as how we, as a team, were given a whole sector of Gotham to search, I have decided that it would be best if we split up into groups." They all nodded, "Miss Martian, Superboy, and I will take the east half of this section of Gotham, while Kid Flash and Artemis, will take the west. Understood?" A muffled 'Yes sir' was heard from Kid Flash, while the others just said 'Understood'.

Miss Martian lower the bio-ship onto the top of a low sitting building, and kept it in camouflage mode. The team rose from their seats and headed out. Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad headed to begin the search of their half (which was larger, which was also why Kaldur had made it so the three of them had to search it, also because of the uneven number). This left Kid Flash and Artemis alone to begin their search of the rest of their section.

"We should... get searching, I guess..." Kid Flash mumbled to Artemis, she grunted in response. They then began to walk through the shadows of the streets, heading in and out of buildings, looking for any sign whatsoever of Robin. So far, nothing.

Things continued this way for longer than hoped, until Artemis spoke to Kid Flash after the seemingly forever silence.

"I'm, uh... sorry, about what I said earlier... I guess I'm just so used to our bickering that it never even occurred to me that sometimes things really do have to be set aside..." Artemis heard Kid Flash's sigh from where she was standing.

"Yeah... well... Ya know..." Kid trailed off quietly. Artemis could hear the growing concern and utter depression in his voice. She knew, even before she had called Wally out on knowing Robin's ID, that he and Robin had a much deeper relationship than anyone else. She could feel that he blamed himself, even though in reality, it was the whole team's fault that Robin was takes, they had all held back on his during training. She could also tell that Robin meant a lot more to him than anyone else he knew, this made her think of how she would feel if anything happened to her mom ever. She would feel like it was her fault, no matter how stupid that may be, and that she would never be able to stop worrying until her mother was back up and running again (metaphorically speaking of course).

"Really though. I get it. I really do..." Artemis continued.

"Get what?" Kid- no, Wally -snapped at her. "You think that you get how this feels? You think that you could ever understand how much it hurts to know that one of the most important people to you in the world, is gone, or being tortured, and you may never see them again? Or even worse, when you do, they'll never be the same? You don't 'get it'!" Artemis seemed a bit taken back by this.

"No, you're right. I have never had to be in a situation _exactly_ like your's before. But I do know what it feels like to lose the one person closest to you, not knowing whether you'll see them again, or even if they'll care if they do see you." Wally looked at her slightly confused, so she continued. "When my sister left me to stay with my dad, she was the only person that mattered, so... seeing her leave... thinking I may never see her again... that she didn't care... it ate at me every single day. And you know what? I still don't know if she cares. But I keep going and hoping that maybe someday she'll come to my doorstep telling me that she does love me, and that she's sorry she ever left. So, yeah, I don't know _exactly_ how you're feeling right now. But, don't ever say_ I don't get it._" Wally felt like those words had just punched him in the face. He looked at Artemis, and saw the sorrow mixed with determination in her eyes. He sighed.

"I... I'm sorry, too, then... you're right... really. I guess I- I guess I just don't know what to do, or how to deal with all of this. I've... I've just never felt like this before..." Artemis nodded slowly, in understanding. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know. but that doesn't mean you give up, or take it out on anyone. Including yourself." Wally looked at her, he tilted his head slightly, in wondering how she knew he was blaming himself. Then again, how _wouldn't_ she know.

"There was nothing that you could have done to change anything that happened to Robin. I know that I blame myself too. I bet that everyone on the team does. We all can't help wonder if things would have gone differently if we had just trusted his abilities, and not judged him by his age, then maybe he wouldn't have left... But, there is one thing I know for certain. It's that, you're his best friend, and I know that Robin knows you are doing everything you can to find him. Which, you are." Wally gave her a small smile, and nodded his head.

"Thanks Arty... I guess I just can't stop thinking that he thinks I doubt him or something, and that I don't care or..." Wally trailed off, looking at Artemis, her hands resting softly at her sides.

"I know. But, he knows too." Wally felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Like those very words just beat away the biggest burden he's ever barred.

"Well, let's not fail Rob then. Let's keep on searching." Wally then began to start searching everything again. But just as he turned away, he almost missed the small smile on Artemis's lips, and he smirked to himself._ I guess no one really knows anyone until they share a little heart..._

* * *

Batman sat stiffly in front of the huge monitors in the batcave. He was still trying to see if he could uncover any leads towards Robin's where abouts. He was also waiting for anything from those out searching Gotham. He just hoped that sending the team out was a good decision and that maybe they would find something he, or the other heros, overlooked.

Alfred frequently came to check on him, but Bruce turned Batman, just waved him off in a rather rude manner. But he couldn't find it in him to be polite anymore, he just wanted to find Batman's partner, and Bruce Wayne's ward.

Time seemed to tick by. But not at an even pace. Sometimes, he would look at the clock and it felt like no time passed at all, even though he'd been sitting for hours. And other times, he'd look at the clock, and a seemingly forever amount of time was barely a minute. This continued throughout the night. It was like a plague.

"Green Lantern to Batman." Batman shot up out of his daze, and clicked his comlink.

"Batman," he said gruffly, trying to chase the fatigue out of his voice.

"Seems like me and Flash found some guys workin' for Scarecrow." Batman didn't even bother to correct Hal's poor grammar, and replied.

"I'm on my way." Batman then got up and headed toward the batmobile.

"Master Bruce?" Batman spun around to see Alfred standing tall. "I wish to remind you not to raise your hopes too high, for I do not wish for you to return home worse than when you leave." Batman nodded and went back to get into the batmobile, he was then stopped one last time.

"Oh, and Master Bruce?" He looked over, and waited. "We will find him."

"Thank you," was Batman's simple response, and he was off.

Riding towards the location Hal had sent him, he couldn't help think about what Alfred had said. _'don't raise your hopes too high'_ he was right, or course. Because if this was another dead end, he couldn't help think that he would feel much worse about the situation._ 'What if everything I find lead me no where?'_ he tried to push that thought away, but he found he couldn't. For that was a huge possibility. Finding nothing, getting nowhere. But upon arriving at the location, he found his hopes getting higher of their own accord.

He saw Green Lantern and Flash standing over to bound thugs. Both thugs had masks on like that of Scarecrow's. _'But that's too obvious...' ._

Batman pulled up in the batmobile, sending it to a halt. He then stepped out of the vehicle and headed towards the other heros.

"See what I mean?" Hal motioned to the criminal's masks. Batman just grunted before standing over the two. He removed their masks to reveal terrified faces. They both stared at the Dark Knight in utter defeat. Batman just growled again, making both thugs curl in on themselves a bit.

"You're working for Scarecrow?" Batman questioned. Flash and Hal looked confused at Batman for asking a kind of stupid question considering their masks. The thugs just looked away not giving an answer. So, Batman just lifted one by his collar and growled the question again.

"F-fine! Ye-yeah, we are!" The thug shouted in defeat. Batman just narrowed his eyes at them, almost in disbelief.

"See?" Hal said again. Batman just dropped the thug and glared at Hal, he backed off.

"If you're working for Scarecrow, why the masks? Those are the most obvious things in the world leading directly to him," Batman growled out. The thugs looked semi-shocked and the one Batman had dropped looked up at him.

"H-he said we had to 'cause of s-some upcoming a-attack or somethin'..."Batman narrowed his eyes even further if possible, and he grabbed the man again.

"Attack." Batman looked the man dead in the eyes.

"Y-yeah. He said for us to wear the m-masks 'cause of an a-attack." Batman dropped the man again and pressed a button on his belt to alert the police to come to this location. He then began walking away, and Flash ran in front of him.

"Woah woah woah. That's it!? Aren't you gonna integrate them "Batman style" or something?" The speedster questioned. Batman just glared at him and spoke again.

"Scarecrow's not in Gotham," he stated plainly. Both Flash and Hal looked very confused now. So, Batman continued. "If he were in Gotham he would never have anyone working for him look so obvious as to wear one of his masks. He did this to make us think he is in Gotham. Which means, he isn't." Flash and Hal stared in disbelief at him, wondering why they hadn't come up with that conclusion. Batman just brushed Flash aside and went back to the batmobile.

"Wait!" Flash shouted at him, Batman stopped to listen, but didn't turn. "What does this mean for Robin?" Batman turned to face him now.

"It means that we will have to search for him outside of Gotham, which is a whole lot more tedious, and that we have no where to start looking." Batman then left swiftly and sped away in the batmobile.

Batman could see only the downside in this._ 'This means I have no idea where to search for him...'_ while Batman could only see that side of this, Flash couldn't help but think _'At least we know he's not in Gotham, so that might make things a little easier...'_ but in all reality, now no one knew how to proceed, _Robin could be anywhere..._

* * *

**BOOM! There you all go! I hope you enjoyed the tender moment between Artemis and Wally, and the little realization from Batman.**

**I hope that this chapter satisfys you guy's needs for a chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Really.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Lead. That's what he felt like. Cold, and solid. No movement available for him.

Robin lay stiff on the dusty floor of the warehouse he was being kept in (he still couldn't get over the fact that it seemed like every villain uses abandoned warehouses all the time). He was trying to calm and prepare himself for whatever type of toxin Scarecrow had next for him. He had also found himself often repeating in his mind that Batman and everyone else was coming for him, that they all cared, as if trying to convince himself that the first experience he had with the new enhanced fear toxin wasn't true. But he kept doubting himself. His thoughts would linger back to all of their faces as they told him he was weak, _'It was just a toxin induced hallucination, that never happened, they don't feel that way, they couldn't feel that way'_ Robin found himself repeating in his mind. But it seemed that no matter what he did, that_ hallucination_ was becoming more and more real, almost a memory.

Nothing felt right anymore.

"I would like you to know that the drug I gave you to stop struggling will wear off soon, then I can continue my tests..." Scarecrow's voice bounced around inside Robin's head, and it lingered. Now the feeling of lead he had previously was beginning to wear off, just like Scarecrow said, but Robin just wanted it to stay, he didn't want to feel anything at all. But feeling was inevitable, the long living curse of humanity. Never ending pain.

Sometimes, Robin would sit in his room and just think, just think about what was wrong with the world around him, whether he or anyone could fix it. But every time he did this, he found that no one could make it all better. But, people were trying, and perhaps failing, but trying nonetheless. That's what made being Robin so great. Not only could he escape being the orphan charity case for a while, but he could also be one of the few trying, and perhaps even succeeding, in make things better. Well, better being used loosely. Because really, nothing could ever be "better" as in nothing would ever be any worse emotionally, considering emotions linger like scars, but you never know...

Robin, in all his time of thinking, found that he could feel his body again, movement was now accessible, but he didn't move in fear of Scarecrow releasing toxin into the room. He could feel the soreness of his body returning as well, along with fatigue. He mind also began to clear, he could feel his brain becoming more aware of everything around him again, he could see everything in a new clearer looking glass. It felt... wonderful, to say the least. But he knew that because of this wonderful feeling, that he would be re-subjected to the torture that is Scarecrow's fear toxin. He could only hope now that the next strand he was subjected to wouldn't be as horrible as the first, but he highly doubted that.

He had a feeling Scarecrow knew now that the effects of the drug had worn off. So the entire room was, once again, being flooded with toxin. This time the toxin was a light yellow-green or chartreuse and smelled like rotting peaches. Robin couldn't not breathe and he decided long ago that trying to hold his breath was pointless, so he reluctantly breathed in (which was why he knew what the gas smelled of). His lungs didn't burn like usual, but they felt heavy, and it was almost as if his lungs had given up trying to look for clean air.

Robin's vision faded to a blinding white. He felt the nothing he longed for. But then, he was overwhelmed with questions.

_Why am I here?_

At first, that question didn't really make sense to Robin. He was "here" because Scarecrow had captured him, and brought him here. That's why.

_Why do I still exist?_

This overwhelming (way over _whelming_) question confused him more. He existed because of his parents. Because that's the way the world worked out. It's not like one can stop existing.

_Why am I alive?_

Oh. I guess one _can_ "not exist" anymore in a sense. _'But why would I be asking myself this?' _Robin wondered. He knew why he was alive. It was because he fought the world, because he wanted to stay that way, alive.

_Do I want to be alive?_

Of course he did! Why would he be asking himself these suicidal questions? Robin knew that he came from a dark past, and that when his parents died, he doubted his will to live. But because of Robin, he knew that he wanted to stay here, alive. Didn't he?

_I'm a burden to everyone around me, why should I even go on living?_

No. That was way too far. He wasn't a burden. He knew that. Right?

_I just don't have the will to end it, to make everyone else's life so much easier..._

And that last thought... was true.

* * *

The team had been called back in from the field after Batman's discovery. They were all disappointed that their efforts had been futile, but for some reason, both Artemis and Wally seemed a lot closer when they came back. Like something back there had changed both of them (of course, they both knew what happened).

Now sitting in the living room area of the mountain, they all found themselves trying to figure out a good place for Scarecrow to have taken Robin outside of Gotham. Kaldur had even gone so far as to take one of the spare holo-computers to try and find out where some good spots outside of Gotham for Scarecrow were. Artemis and Wally were bouncing ideas off of each other, and M'gann and Conner were talking through the mental link.

Batman was back at the batcave however, he was looking everywhere he could outside of Gotham in his databases. While the rest of the league were either protecting the world, searching just outside of Gotham, or were doing what everyone else seemed to be doing, and that was checking over the computer for places Scarecrow could be.

"How do you think Batman is taking the fact that Robin is not in Gotham?" M'gann asked randomly, which stopped everyone from what they were previously doing.

"I don't know Megan, but I don't think he's taking any of this lightly," Wally said looking her straight in the eye.

"Could... could you go and check on his family?" M'gann asked Wally with sad eyes. Wally found himself dumbstruck.

"Uh..." Wally was about to ask her why she wanted him to, or make up some elaborate lie, but M'gann cut him off, answering his first question.

"It's just... if I were Robin's parents... I don't know what I'd do knowing that my son was being held by some insane criminal, or that he was Robin in general... I just... I just want to make sure that they are getting comfort, or even just some reassurance..." M'gann trailed off. Wally really didn't know what to say to her. He could just tell her that "he would tell them, and/or talk to them" but he couldn't form any words. He just sat there, mouth slightly agape, as he stared into her sorrowful eyes.

"Wally?" Artemis asked snapping out of his trance.

"Uh... yeah... wi-will do Megs..." He finally forced those words out. But no one around him seemed convinced in the slightest. Artemis, however, since her talk with the speedster, didn't say anything knowing that things between Wally and Robin were complex and strange, but strong and trustworthy. Kaldur, remembering what occurred the last time they spoke of Robin's personally life, decided to remain silent. Superboy, however, was much more blunt.

"You're lying." Wally looked at the clone, and sent his eyes into a downcast. They all looked at him, not sure what he was going to do.

"Yeah. You're right. I am lying." They were all surprised he would admit to that. "But like I told you before, Rob's life is... complicated..."

"If you can... why is his life "complicated"?" Kaldur asked, curiosity overwhelming him. Wally looked at Kaldur and let out a long, depressing sigh.

"Rob hasn't had the easiest life, and things weren't always good for him, they still kinda aren't in a sense... But things change all the time, and for Rob... his "change" was abrupt. Not even the league know about his life, and I only know fragments... so... you'll just have to leave it up to Batman to really be the one in true contact with Robin's... p-parents... cause he's the only one who really know everything about Robin..." His statement was true, but the part about Robin's parents, was not, and could never be, true. Because the only way someone was ever going to be able to talk to Robin's parents/family was either talking to a headstone, or dying themselves and meeting his family in heaven. Neither seemed perfectly viable either way.

"Oh... I understand Wally... I didn't know..." M'gann let out quietly. At some point while Wally was talking, she had started to cry, and they didn't even know the whole story about Robin's past, and well... neither did Wally...

"Yeah... I just hope that in the end of all this, things will work out..." Artemis added. Wally hoped for that too.

"Team?" Red Tornado interrupted their little depression and guilt field trip with his entrance. They all looked to him, wondering if there was something that they were going to be doing to help more in the search. "It has be made aware to me that you will all still be taking part in the search." They all visibly brightened at this.

"Awesome! What do we have to do?" Wally sprang up shouting, his mood taking a dramatic turn.

"You will not be doing anything at this very moment." They all slouched a bit, in both disappointment, and slight wondering as to why he would tell them they would be helping in the search again, then let them back down. "But you will begin searching Blüdhaven tomorrow after going home, or staying here, and getting a good nights rest." They all seemed, for some reason, alright with this, and began to wander off to where they were meant to be. Besides, they were all exhausted, and Wally was starving, so they decided silently that it would be best if they rested as to be at full capacity tomorrow for searching. Red Tornado took their leaving as a hint that he got his message across, and left.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long, and hopefully fruitful, day._

* * *

**There we go! Another chapter for y'all. I hope you enjoyed!**

**I feel like I'm just dumping angst on all of you, I was sitting here writing thinking "Jeez... I'm just opening the angst flood gates aren't I? Oh well!"**

**Review please. Just kidding! No, seriously. REVIEW! Also if you wanna, follow and fav too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with chapter 8 people's! Please keep reviewing every time you read a chapter, because without the reviews, I have no idea whether people actually read this story, and whether I should spend my time writing these.**

**I hope you guys are liking where I'm going with this story and will enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Batman desperately searched everywhere he possibly could on his databases, looking for any sign of Scarecrow, and so far... nothing whatsoever. Which was completely predictable, considering how well Scarecrow seemed to be able to cover his tracks. It was almost as if he disappeared from existence.

Tapping away at the keyboard, Batman began checking every single police database for something that would lead to Scarecrow. Whether is was just some of Scarecrow's men beating up random (or not so random) people, or even an actual attack somewhere. But, nothing.

Batman's mind then began to wander back to when Dick first arrived at the manor, he got lost a few times, and would always be very quiet and reserved. He would stay in his room most of the time, often crying. He would always try and be perfect for him and Alfred. Neither Alfred nor Bruce knew why, until Bruce decided to talk to him...

_Bruce Wayne was sitting in his study, looking through the stock market reports. He had been looking at nothing but numbers and superficial people for hours, and it was becoming nauseating. He could almost feel the numbers and names engraved with a chisel into his mind. He then stopped for a moment to rest his tired eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, sighing loudly. His slight brake was interrupted by the butler, who had raise Bruce from when he was eight on, walked into the room._

_"Master Bruce, I would like to inform you that Master Richard is held up in his room, and I have become quite concerned." Bruce nodded, and went back to his work. Then he heard Alfred couch to get his attention. Bruce looked over at him, and cocked an eyebrow._

_"Yes?" Bruce asked completely oblivious to what Alfred was hinting at._

_"When I decided to tell you this I expected that you would go and do something about it, but perhaps I over estimated you, and your ability to sympathize." Bruce looked bewildered at Alfred, and Alfred just left him with that. Bruce mulled over what Alfred had said, and realized what he was saying._

_Bruce sighed, and stood to make his venture to Dick's room. As Bruce was walking through the halls he thought about how depressed and in anguish he had felt when his parents died. But at least he had someone to take care of him. Richard's entire family died, and he was put, no, forced into a Juvenile Detention Center because all of the orphanages were full. He had gone through hell in there. How could Bruce pity himself when he at least had a home to go to? And now Dick was in a foreign place, with strangers, and he is probably scared, and he just doesn't have anyone to help him through his parents deaths. It must be a horrible feeling, the worst in the world..._

_"Dick?" Bruce asked for the small boy as he stood at his door. He heard a little shuffling from inside the room._

_"Y-yeah?" Bruce heard from inside the room, but the voice was so timid and small, if Bruce hadn't been Batman, he never would've heard it._

_"May I come in?" Bruce asked hesitantly, he didn't really know what he was supposed to say to the boy, he would just have to guess and improvise._

_"Sure..." Dick finally said, Bruce opened the door and slid in silently. He saw Dick standing in front of the bed, his head bowed. He looked so small..._

_"Alfred told me that you've been held up in your room all day." Dick looked up slightly at Bruce._

_"I-I just..." Dick tried to get out something that would make sense in this situation, but nothing would come out._

_"It's fine, but I think that we need to talk," Bruce said, trying to be as gentle as possible. Dick nodded and waited for Bruce to say something, and Bruce swore that he could feel those crystal blue eyes staring right into him. "How about you sit down," Bruce suggested, Dick immediately sat down on the bed, and Bruce walked over and sat next to him. He noticed that when he did sit, Dick inched a little away from him._

_"Why have you been cooped up in your room, and don't lie," Bruce stated plainly. Dick just looked down at his lap and sniffled._

_"I-I w-was thinking..." Dick stuttered. Bruce sighed._

_"Thinking about what?" He asked, hoping that he didn't know the answer._

_"A-about... about my family... and h-how I'll never see them ag-again..." Dick said quietly, never lifting his head, but Bruce could see the steady tears going down his face. Bruce sighed again. He knew this feeling. He had had it so much, and sometimes still does..._

_"Did you know that when I was eight, my parents were murdered, both shot, and I was with them, when it happened," Bruce suddenly said, after a bout of silence. Dick looked over at him, he had tears in his eyes, and he was sniffling. Dick lifted his arm and wiped his face on his sleeve, brushing the tears away._

_"R-really?" Dick asked quietly, trying not to stir anything._

_"Yeah... and I felt exactly how you do now..." Bruce said. Dick just sniffled again._

_"But at least you had a home to go to..." Dick said softly. Bruce was hoping that he wouldn't see that part in all of it, because he didn't want to have to say this, he didn't want to be too open, but..._

_"Yeah, I did." Dick looked him in the eyes. "But it didn't feel like a home without them in it... it felt so..."_

_"Empty," Dick finished for him. Bruce looked at him and nodded. "I know the feeling..." Bruce just looked to the nine year old for an explanation. "At first, I thought that I was going to stay with the circus, and that they'd take care of me..." Dick trailed off, Bruce then realized how hurtful it must have been to be told that he wouldn't be able to stay with his only family left, it must have felt like they didn't care..._

_"But," Dick continued, "I never thought that it'd be alright... everywhere I went in the camp, it just felt like there was no one there anymore. Despite all the people I knew all my life... but they just looked at me with pity... I was just a broken bird... I was angry at them for it..." Bruce remembered those looks of pity from those around him, he hated them for that, so much hatred..._

_"But I could never hate them." Bruce looked up surprised. He thought that Dick would be angry and mad at the world like he was. "I can't just blame it on others... or the world... If I did that, who knows where I'd be right now... the only person I was angry at, was the one who did the deed.." Bruce could feel all the gears in his head shift into place. Dick knew that if he searched for revenge on anyone, he would be corrupted. This boy was the most mature person Bruce had ever met. He knew that the only person to blame was the one who murdered his parents, no one else._

_"But even then," Dick continued, "I wasn't angry." Bruce nodded. "In that place, I wasn't angry," Dick then said so quietly, Bruce barely heard him,_

_"I was alone in a crowd..." All the emotion of his parents' murder was flooding Bruce, and he didn't know what to say._

_"You're not alone," Bruce said, cutting the silence. Dick looked at him, as if asking '_How so?_'._

_"You're not alone, because you do have people who care," Bruce said slowly, "we care." Dick almost didn't believe him at first it seemed._

_"We care, because we understand, and you're not going to find too many that do." Dick had tears free falling from his face again. "I understand because I lived it. While Alfred understands because he's seen it. I may not have had the exact same experience you had, but I do know what it's like to see your world crumble before your eyes, and I hope that this huge empty house can be filled."_

_"By you?" Dick asked expectantly._

_"No. I hope it can be filled by you." Dick seemed shocked at what Bruce had said. "Because this house has been empty for a long time, and I brought you here to fill it. We didn't take you in out of pity, or for publicity. I took you in to fill the empty spaces here, the ones that weren't always empty, and hopefully will be again." Dick then gave Bruce a small, watery smile. Then, he began to cry even harder, and hugged an unexpecting billionaire. Bruce was frozen for a bit, but then he hugged Dick right back._

_Bruce knew then, that he would fill this empty house, and he would fill it with light._

Batman felt every emotion from that day come back to him, and that was when it all clicked...

"I know where he is," Batman said suddenly, he jumped out of his chair and raced towards the batmobile, leaving a very stunned Alfred in his wake.

* * *

Wally was, once again, searching through empty warehouses and barren buildings with Artemis. He just couldn't understand how there could be so many abandoned places to search, it's ridiculous!

"Find_ anything?_" Wally asked exasperated. Artemis just sighed,

"No, nothing since you thought you saw a chicken in that last alley." Wally just glared at her.

"There_ was_ a chicken, you're just too blonde to see it."

"Too _blonde?!_ What kind of a comeback is that!?" Artemis shouted at him.

"Well, it's the best one I've got at the moment. I'm just a little preoccupied." Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"If you're_ preoccupied_ then why are you talking to me?" came Artemis's snarky response. Wally scoffed and didn't reply, he just went back to same thing they had been doing for hours. Nothing had changed.

That was true until Wally's comlink buzzed in his ear. Artemis looked over at him, she heard the comlink, and was waiting for him to do something.

"Kid Flash here," Wally said after clicking the side of his ear bud. He then heard a low voice come from the other end,

"Wally." Kid Flash was surprised that it was Batman, and that he was using his first name. "I know where Robin is," the bat continued, and Wally almost couldn't believe it.

"Seriously?!" Wally practically shouted, Artemis was already asking him "what?!" but Batman spoke again,

"Yes, he's on the outskirts of Blüdhaven, you and Artemis are the closest. I'm sending you the coordinates, your team will meet up with you there, and so will I." Wally just nodded,

"Yep, will do!"

"Batman out." Batman just cut the communication there, and Wally grabbed his communicator and looked for the sent coordinates.

"What is it?" Artemis asked standing close to him.

"Batman figured out where Robin is," Wally said in return.

"Wait, how the heck did he do that?"

"I have no idea, and I don't care, he's sending me the coordinates, and we've gotta go to the location," Artemis nodded, "from there we'll meet up with the team and Batman." Artemis nodded again, then a thought occurred to her,

"What about the league?" Wally just shrugged.

"Bats will probably tell them, but I'm guessing he just wants this to be his job, finding Robin I mean." Artemis nodded once more, then Wally spoke again. "Got it!" The coordinates were in, and now they were going to find Robin.

* * *

**Bam! I hope that you liked this chapter. Yay! They're coming for Robin! But how did Batman figure it out you ask!? Well...**

**You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Seriously! Cause without your reviewing I don't know whether or not to keep going, you know, if people are reading it! so... REVIEW!**


End file.
